Know Your Stars: Sue Thomas: FB Eye
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Heh. Randomness based on All That and other fics and such... Complete randomness.
1. Lucy Dotson

Know Your Stars: "Sue Thomas: FB Eye"!

You know that part of "All That" where they make fun of the stars? This is gonna be like that. - Random and ridiculous, yes, but (hopefully) entertaining nonetheless!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing fanfics?!

Okay, now onto the fic!

Lucy, annoyed with Myles for the millionth time that day, is taking a walk through the halls of the Hoover building, trying to calm down.

Passing the doorway to the interrogation room, she thinks she hears voices, and goes into investigate.

All she found was the table and chairs were normally in the room, but somehow she was drawn to the chair.

As soon as she sits down, a chorus of "know your stars" begins, and in a moment, a voice speaks, seeming to come from nowhere:

"Lucy Dotson. Her hair is made of dark chocolate!"

"No it's not!" Lucy protests.

"Sure, Dotson. That's what you want us to think!" the Voice replies, drawing out the "u" sound in "sure".

"Lucy Dotson," the Voice continues. "Secretly, she wants to kill Darcy and marry Bobby!"

"Now wait a minute! Why would I want to kill Darcy?"

The Voice ignores her and went on:

"Lucy Dotson. She's Wayne Brady's cousin!"

Wayne Brady appears, staring suspiciously at Lucy. "You sure you're related to me?"

"I'm not related to you," Lucy replies, looking around to see if she can find out where the Voice is coming from.

"Okay." Still looking confused, Wayne disappears.

"Lucy Dotson. She's a vegetarian!"

"No I'm not. Why would you think that?"

The Voice ignores her again and continues, "And now you know, Lucy Dotson!"

"No they don't! None of that stuff was true, and you know it, you weirdo!"

Lucy, now more annoyed than when she'd come in, leaves the room.

((And there ya go. Lucy. I think I'll do Bobby next…

Rate, review, message, whatever!))


	2. Bobby Manning

Know Your Stars : "Sue Thomas: FB Eye"!

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I own "Sue Thomas: FB Eye"!

NOT. xx

Now, onto the fic!

Sighing, Bobby stands up and stretches.  
It's been a loooooong day at the Bureau, and the Aussie is ready to go home and fall asleep watching a random TV show.  
As he passes the interrogation room, the agent thinks he hears voices and, as Lucy had done just an hour before, goes in to investigate, ending up in the same chair his coworker had sat in.  
Again, the chorus begins, and the Voice declares, "Bobby Manning! He's really Irish!"  
"Say what? That's ridiculous, mate!" replies Bobby, slightly offended.  
"Bobby Manning. His mum paid for him to be taught to speak Australian."  
"No she didn't, you bloke. I'm Australian by birth. And proud of it."  
"Whatever." If you could see the Voice, you'd see it rolling its eyes.  
"Bobby Manning. He's really a nerd and couldn't get a date so he convinced his brothers to help him out."  
"That's SO not true!" Bobby retaliates, annoyed. "Why, I bet I'm three times better-looking than you!"  
"Pfft. Yeah right, NERD."  
Bobby's face is getting red, but he tries to control his temper.  
"Bobby Manning. Secretly, he wants to kill Darcy and marry Lucy!" (1)  
"What?!"  
Darcy appears, looking extremely mad.  
"Uh…hi, Darce…"  
"You…you…WHY?!" Darcy yells, starting to cry. She runs "off stage," Bobby following.  
"And now you know. Bobby Manning."

((Soo? How was it? Funny? Stupid?  
Ideas are welcome. I'm thinking about doing Tara next…))

(1) Remember that episode where Bobby plays Elvis in that club? At the end, he grabs Lucy's hand and yells "We're free, hon!" or something like that. XP


	3. Tara Williams

Know Your Stars: "Sue Thomas: FB Eye"!

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I made up about the characters, and I don't know if I even own THAT. Oo And if I owned it, I'd have a laptop or something…

* * *

_You know the drill: character's walking around, hears voices, goes in, sits down, and gets made fun of…_

"Tara Williams! She wants to marry the lead singer of Mojo Gogo!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Tara Williams. She's DD's long-lost twin!"  
DD from _She Spies _appears, looking bewildered. "You **are**??"  
"Not that I know of…"  
"But you're so much alike!" cries the Voice, naming a few similarities between the two.  
"You're both blondes, you're both kinda techy, you—"  
"Um…I gotta go now."  
DD vanishes.  
"Tara Williams. She really likes Myles!"  
Tara blushes. "I do not!"  
"Oh, but you _do_! You're just too shy to admit it!"  
"I've had enough of you. I'm leaving."  
Tara gets up to leave.  
The Voice has one more fact.  
"Tara Williams. She's no braver than…the most non-brave thing on Earth!"  
"Zip it," Tara retorts, exiting.  
"And now you know. Tara Williams."

* * *

((Sorry. I lost my creativity while writing this one.  
I'll try to make the others more interesting. Myles is next! grins evilly You're gonna LOVE what happens to him!  
Well, Maybe not… / )) 


	4. Myles Leland III

Disclaimer: Isn't one of these enough? Sheesh, you people are never satisfied, are you? O.o

I don't own it.

And thanks to those who reviewed the story thus far, even if it was just one of yous.

Your feedback was appreciated, van332. Sorry it's taken me kinda long to update!

* * *

Exhausted from a long day at work, Myles unlocks his front door (1) and shrugs off his jacket, glad to be home.

"Ahh…home, sweet home," he breathes, and sits down in his favorite chair.

Suddenly, "Know Your Stars" begins, and Myles looks around frantically, searching for where all this is coming from.

"Myles Leland the Third."

"This is he."

"Myles Leland. He went to UCLA!"

"No, I did not! I graduated from Harvard and am now an FBI agent. And extremely proud of it, too," Myles answers defiantly.

Again the Voice rolls its eyes, continuing, "Myles Leland. He wishes he could have gotten up the courage to ask the weirdest girl in his class to the Prom."

"What? That's ridiculous!" cries Myles, peeved.

'The weirdest girl in Myles's class pops up and starts crying.

"Nobody likes me!" she wails, then disappeared just as fast as she appeared.

Myles looks shocked and confused.

_Again_ the Voice rolls it eyes, and continues, "Mules Leland. He likes Tara! And wishes they could get married!"

Myles turns red, but whether it's from embarrassment or anger, we can't tell.

Tara appears, looking shocked and confused.

"You…you..."

She looks like she's going to faint, and Myles stands up as if to catch her if she does.

"And now you know. Myles Leland."

* * *

(Sorry if you thought the ending was weird… Kind of OOC for Myles, huh? xP

I think I may do Jack next… If you have any suggestions for Sue (and/or maybe Levi? Oo), feel free to message them to me. D)

(1) You know what I don't get? In one episode, they show Myles and Bobby sharing an apartment, but then later on, Myles has a house. Can anybody explain to me? Oo;;


	5. Jack Hudson

Disclaimer: Ugh. So. Many. Peanuts! Can't. Think. Of. Good. Disclaimer… Can't. Straight. Think.

xP

in Yoda-ish mode Own "Sue Thomas," I do not.

How's that for clever?!

Sorry. Little hyper. -

Anyway. On to the fic!

Heaving a sigh, Jack Hudson plops down into chair in the "office" and glances at his watch.

"Six Thirty," he reads aloud.

\Pssh. No wonder only the doorman was here! It's early!\

_Oh, shut it. I woke up two hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep._

\And whose fault is that?\

_Umm..mine?_

\Well, **_duh_**!\

_Ya know what, let's NOT continue this conversation. I'm gonna go to work now._

\You're already there, Genius.\

Jack groans. _You know what I mean. Now zip it!_

Before his "other self" can reply, "Know Your Stars" begins and the Voice cries, "Welcome to "Know Your Stars!" Today's contestant: Jack Hudson. Despite what you may think, he's actually NOT an FBI agent! He's just a hologram!"

Jack groans. "Great. Another idiotic, bodiless voice to annoy me at six in the morning."

"Six Thirty-five, technically," the Voice replies in mock sweetness.

"Whatever."

"Jack Hudson. His mom is Mrs. Bokine! (1) She just divorced Mr. Bokine and married Mr. Hudson. Or was-is-she married to both of 'em?"

"Bokine? I've never heard that name before…" Jack muses.

"Well, DUH!" the Voice exclaims. "He's her SECRET husband! Sheesh, for an FBI agent, you sure aren't very bright."

Before Jack can reply, the Voice continues, "Jack Hudson. He likes—no, wait, LOVES Sue, and wants ta marry her!"

Jack turns red. "I…I do NOT!"

"Umm…Jack?" asks a tentative female voice.

Jack whips around and sees Sue in the doorway, looking confused—and shocked?

"S-Sue. H-hi. What're you doing here?" Jack stammers, face still red.

"Uhh…Lucy called and told me I should head over here early this morning, so I did…"

"Oh."

"And I saw that whole conversation."

"What? How?"

Levi barks, and Jack turns toward the sound. Next to the retriever, a video camera is set on a tripod, facing Jack—and it's ON.

Jack turns an even brighter shade of red when he realizes the video from the camera is displayed on the plasma screen TV across the room, visible to all who walk past (which, fortunately for him, was no one at this time of morning).

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Sue replies, giving him an odd look.

"So…was what you said true? Or do I believer some voice—or rather, the words that popped up on the screen when you weren't speaking?"

"Believer the voice," says the Voice.

Jack turns to where the comment came from, and sees D on a window-washing platform (2).

Levi trots up to him and barks, as if to say, "Good job, D! But get off that thing before you fall!"

D steps through the open window, nods to Jack, and looks at Sue.

"You want to see evidence that Sparky here likes you?"

'And that you like him?' Lucy signs, also stepping off the platform as the rest of the gang walks through the doorway..

Sue blushes, as does Jack, and Garrett steps into the "office," moving so Sue can read his lips, and says, "I think all the proof they need has already been shown."

Myles looks confused.

"C'mon, Leland. Boston man like you oughta know what he means!" D says with a chuckle.

"I bet even Levi knows it!" Tara laughs.

"Oh, like all the hints EVERY DAY weren't enough?"

"Okay, maybe he DOES get it…" Bobby says, a little flushed.

Jack looks at Sue, signing and speaking, "You'd think a well-educated Boston man like Myles would be able to figure out that somebody likes him, right?"

"Yeah, it would seem that way…" Sue catches on.

"And yet he doesn't seem to know that one of his own coworkers likes him…" Jack sighs, seemingly exasperated, and Myles looks at him, ready to punch him…

(Okay, sorry the end is so weird, but at least it's creative! xP

Did you EVER figure "the Voice" was D? I didn't, and I wrote this chapter at 9 PM. Oo

sighs I think I'm basically done with this chapter. If you have comments or ides for more stories or whatever, go ahead and message me or something.

Maybe I could do one on Levi… shrugs Whatever.

Yeah, it was kinda OOC-ish, but whatever…)

Random name.

You know, those things they use to wash skyscraper windows?


End file.
